


Slow, Love, Slow

by equallydestructive



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Canon Compliant, Crying, Everyone loves Niall basically, Hotel Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Zayn cries a lot in this, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:22:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equallydestructive/pseuds/equallydestructive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Liam thinks. He thinks, thinks, and thinks. He thinks about a lot of things. He thinks about his family back home in Wolverhampton, he thinks about how his day is going to play out, and he thinks about how any of this is possible.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>But mostly, he just thinks.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow, Love, Slow

Liam thinks. He thinks, thinks, and thinks. He thinks about a lot of things. He thinks about his family back home in Wolverhampton, he thinks about how his day is going to play out, and he thinks about how any of this is possible.

But mostly, he just thinks.

Louis always tells him that he thinks too much; that he needs to let go once in a while. Liam usually scoffs at that, because he knows that he can, in fact, do that. It’s just that there are so many things to think about and sometimes it’s hard to not think about them.

Liam sighs, pushing his food around his plate with his fork. He hates spoons, always has, and he can’t even figure out why he does. It’s just a weird opposition he has, he supposes. Once again, something that Louis would consider stupid to think about crosses his mind. But really, what can you do about it?

“Li, are you going to bother eating or are you just going to sit there playing with it?” Liam’s head snaps up at the sound of Niall’s voice. He’s sitting across from Liam at the small table in their tour bus, wolfing down his own meal that Harry had so graciously made.

“It’s not a big deal, really,” he had said, flipping the slabs of meat over on the grill they had brought along. They could have easily gone out to eat, but Harry had insisted.  
Now, Liam is regretting his decision to eat because though Harry is a good baker, he’s not any good at actually cooking anything that has to do with meat. Liam frowns at the overcooked burger. Upon seeing Liam’s expression, Niall shrugs and reaches over for the older boy’s food.

“I don’t get why you’re acting so weird, ya know,” Niall says, mouth full of food, making his words sound muffled.

“I’m not acting weird, I’m just- tired,” Liam replies, pursing his lips at the mush falling from Niall’s mouth when he opened it to speak.

The truth is, is that Liam is tired. He has been tired since the beginning of the tour and though it’s been a lot of fun, even with the somewhat deranged fans constantly screaming outside his hotel room, he already feels a bit worn-out. He rubs at his eyes, knowing that doing so would make the dark circles underneath them become more pronounced, but he can’t care less - it isn’t his job to look perfectly pristine all the time.

And then there is Zayn.

Ever since the formation of the band, he and Zayn have been joined at the hip, seeming to never leave each other’s side. If they spent even one day apart, they would text each other saying how much they miss each other.

That was when Liam started feeling emotions that he had never felt before, towards any guy in general, towards Zayn.

After that, whenever Zayn so much as laughed, even if it wasn’t at what Liam said, Liam’s stomach clenched and his heart jumped up into his throat and at the time he didn’t understand what was going on.

As the new feelings started to settle, Liam realised that he was falling in love.

Now, with the new tour and seeing Zayn every day once again, the feelings are coming back and of course, with that, so is Liam’s fatigue.

“That’s the same excuse you’ve had for the past two weeks, mate. It’s getting kind of hard to believe now,” Niall says, concern clouding his features. Liam shrugs, choosing to remain silent instead of speaking about what is really on his mind and is on his mind 24/7: Zayn.

It’s altogether possible that Niall already knows that Liam is completely enamored of Zayn, because he seems to know what’s going on without making it obvious. The more Liam thinks about it, like he always does, the more he thinks that Niall has probably heard him moan out Zayn’s name while “subtly” jerking off on the bus.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

Liam nods, mind already wandering.

\----

“Wow, these South American fans are literally insane,” Louis huffs as soon as they get back from the concert. He collapses onto the hotel bed, Harry following suit by falling on top of the older boy, not bothering to move even when Louis squawks about Harry being “fucking heavy” and “I’m still sore from the other night you arse”. As Liam knew he would, Harry merely snickers and cards his fingers through Louis’ sweat-soaked hair with a loving, tired smile stretching his lips. Liam feels a pang of rather irrational jealousy shoot through him as he watches the two start to play-fight, but he forces himself to give them a tight-lipped smile because that’s what friends do – be happy for a good relationship, even if it might wound in the process.

“Leeyum, do you know where your shampoo is? I forgot to bring mine.” Liam turns to see Zayn already taking off his shirt, displaying his tattoos, visibly shining with the sweat from being onstage. Liam gulps.

“Yeah, it’s in my bag,” Liam says, swiping his tongue along his bottom lip.

“Sweet, thanks mate.” Zayn smiles, his tongue pressing at the back of his teeth.

Liam really is in love.

“I’m not really sure where your room is though, so could you show me?” Liam bobs his head stiffly, thinking of all the filthy, pleasurable _things_ he and Zayn can be doing, all alone in a hotel room, with hopefully soundproof walls. Now this kind of thought would make Louis proud, the pervy twat.

As Liam makes his way to the narrow hallway outside the room, Zayn slips a shirt on and Liam is disappointed because he was really hoping that the older boy would go ahead without one on, but of course Liam can’t say anything. Zayn’s body brushes Liam’s as they walk down the hallway leading to Liam’s room and Liam inwardly shivers at the usually normal contact. Zayn notices.

“Liam, you alright?” Zayn asks as Liam unlocks the door and steps in. No matter how much Liam wants to fuck the other boy against the wall, he just can’t tell him that fantasy.

“‘m fine, just exhausted from the long drive.” Zayn stares at him a while longer and Liam’s smile begins to waver as he keeps up the facade. Zayn gives up and his eyes flick away. He turns around, searching for Liam’s bag that he had carelessly thrown somewhere.

“Oh, here it is!” Zayn bends down to unzip the bag, not knowing of the effect that doing just that is doing to Liam. He has to force himself not to drop to the floor and press his face into the curve of Zayn’s ass that just so happens to be in his view. He makes a small noise, one that the dark-haired boy thankfully doesn’t notice.

“There, found it!” Zayn stands back up and turns around, facing Liam once more. He stretches his arms up, making his shirt ride up and exposing the sliver of skin between his shirt and his jeans.

How Zayn can’t see the heat in Liam’s gaze is beyond him.

Liam constantly notices several details that others would probably not notice about Zayn: the way he eats, the way he stands, even that little freckle in his left eye that Liam finds absolutely endearing. 

“I’m just going to use your shower. That okay with you?” Zayn doesn’t bother waiting for Liam’s response as he walks through the small hallway leading to the bathroom.

“You can join me if you like.”

Liam’s head shoots up at Zayn’s words and he opens his mouth to speak, but the younger boy had already closed the door and started the shower. Liam thinks that he may just have imagined it, but either way it does nothing to keep Liam’s pants from tightening around his crotch.

\----

“How ya’ll doin’ tonight?” Harry yells out, somehow able to be heard above the crowd. In response, the screaming in the room grew from somewhat tolerable to completely deafening. “The next song we’re going to sing has to do with loving every little thing about someone.” At that, Harry glances over to where Louis is grinning down at the stage floor, knowing that Harry will inwardly dedicate the song to him, just like every time. Much like before, Liam feels his stomach tightening in envy.

The crowd begins its chant of the lyrics, singing in all different accents and sometimes even the wrong lyrics, but Liam smiles anyways. It’s always incredible playing these songs live and to hear the thousands of voices all mingling into one is extraordinary.

The five of them are sitting in a row on the edge of the stage. Niall sits in between Zayn and Liam and every so often Liam would shift his gaze from the screaming crowd to Zayn who in turn would meet his eyes every so often with a small, knowing grin.

“It’s you, it’s you, they all add up to,” Liam sings, angling his body towards Zayn. He turns back to face the audience. “I’m in love with you and all your little things.”

He doesn’t notice Zayn sing it to him.

\----

The next few days pass in a blur and Liam becomes aware of Zayn acting differently around him. It started out normal, but then things took a turn for the worst as Zayn began to shy away from Liam whenever he so much as looked at Zayn. At first, they would cuddle up next to each other on a couch in the hotel room, just like normal, but then after a few minutes Zayn would get up and move away, leaving Liam confused by the sudden chill that wasn’t there when Zayn was there.

Zayn has since become distant and Liam can’t figure out for the life of him why. He acts the same around the dark-haired boy: he throws an arm around Zayn while they’re walking down the street together, or maybe onstage he leans in close to whisper something in Zayn’s ear, but to Liam’s frustration Zayn removes himself from Liam’s side and doesn’t come anywhere near him again for the rest of the show.

Liam knows that the fans are noticing the lack of communication between the two of them due to the constant stream of tweets such as “What’s going on with you and Zayn?” or “Are you okay, Liam?” The boys even notice.

“Where’s Zayn?” Louis asks, plopping down next to Liam on the couch where he’s checking his email.

“Nice to see you too, Louis,” Liam grumbles, shifting over so Louis is no longer partially sitting on his lap. “How am I supposed to know where he is?”

Liam feels a rather weak punch to his shoulder that he knew was coming because well, it’s Louis Tomlinson. Insult him or say anything remotely the like, he will inflict some kind of pain, or at least attempt to.

“Don’t be a dick. I know that he’s all weird around you,” Louis says. Liam shrugs. “Well, I think it has something to do with the fact that a few days ago he practically confessed that he’s in love with you.”

Liam pauses his typing and while still staring at the screen he asks, “What are you talking about?”

Louis rolls his eyes as if Liam should know the answer. “Li, are you that blind? The guy thinks the sun shines out of your arse, for fuck’s sake. It’s insane how daft you really are, though I shouldn’t expect much else from you.”

A groove appears in between Liam’s eyebrows as he slowly digests Louis’ words. “I can’t think of anything.”

Another punch to the shoulder, this time much harder and likely to bruise.

“You’re breaking his heart, Li. I love you, but you’re a bit of a tosser.”

\----

 _Another night, another hotel,_ Liam thinks, shutting the door and flopping down into the armchair by the side of the bed with a sigh of content. He feels hyped up on adrenaline, though he just came back from playing in front of a crowd of ten thousand. It’s as if something most likely catastrophic is going to happen at any moment. And for all he knows, something will as the hotel accidentally messed up and gave the boys four rooms instead of five, and he knows exactly who is going to stay with him, despite his probable protests. In fact, Louis will definitely make sure Zayn bunks with Liam instead of himself and Harry.

“Sorry boys, the hotel made a mistake,” Paul had said with a small sigh, obviously irritated. “There are only four rooms, so you five will have to talk it over and decide who gets what room.” He looked pointedly at Harry, knowing very well of the “shenanigans”, as he sometimes puts it, or as everyone else says, “fucking Louis hard enough that the headboard slams up against the wall along with moans, mostly from Louis, being heard throughout the whole fucking hotel” if he were to be bunked with Louis. 

Zayn, before this whole mess, had always taken to staying in Liam’s hotel room, whether it be because he hates sleeping alone or he had just fallen asleep while hanging out with Liam. 

He always grimaced whenever he heard Harry’s deep growl and Louis’ “God, Harry, Harry!”

“Do they know how to keep quiet? I mean there are others in the hotel besides us,” Zayn complained, nudging Liam in the hip with his own where he was lying next to Liam on the large bed, watching some show on the plasma screen.

“I’m getting kind of used to it, especially after almost four years of it,” Liam replied, unconsciously sliding closer to Zayn, entangling his feet with Zayn’s. Zayn smiled, a blush starting to stain his cheeks. He pushed his face into the crook of Liam’s neck, hiding his flaming face and Liam’s chest swelled, his affection for the other almost ridiculous.

Now, it’s as if that never occurred. 

“Shit,” Liam whispers, pushing the heel of his hand into his face, feeling tears well up in his eyes. He wasn’t planning on getting emotional, at least not tonight when they’re all planning to stay up late watching a movie in the lounge area of Liam’s room. A soft knock at his door snaps him out of his reverie and he quickly swipes at his eyes to get rid of the pathetic tears. “Come in,” he says weakly. Harry walks in, his stupidly long hair kept up in a bandanna as he has taken to doing lately. 

Harry walks over to the side of the bed and sits on the arm of the plush armchair, still not having said a word. Liam reaches up to play with a piece of Harry’s hair.

“Ya know, that bet going on between you and Louis is starting to get a little crazy,” Liam says, sifting the strands between his fingers. Harry’s eyes shift over to Liam and Liam feels a bit self-conscious as he knows his eyes are at least slightly red. 

“That’s not why I’m here.”

Liam goes rigid, already knowing what Harry wants to talk about. “Look, I don’t know how to fix things with Zayn-” he starts, but Harry puts a hand up.

“I’m not going to ask you about that. I want to know how you’re feeling.”

“How I’m- feeling?” Liam questions, not sure what Harry’s getting at.

Harry sits up and unintentionally slides off the arm onto Liam’s lap, though he doesn’t seem to make a big deal out of it as he makes himself comfy. Liam rolls his eyes inwardly, knowing how Harry just loves to cuddle. “I know how you feel about Zayn. I’m not blind.”

Liam chuckles. “It’s funny because Louis had said something pretty similar like a week ago.” Liam brushes his hair back and adopts a high voice. “‘Liam you fucking tosser. You’re so blind!’ Guess being around each other means that you start to act just like them, huh?”

“Please don’t change the subject.”

Liam frowns. “I’m fine, mate. I don’t know why my feelings even matter considering Zayn doesn’t even feel the same way.”

Harry scoffs, squeezing at Liam’s wrist. “You’re wrong.”

“What are you talking about? He could never-” Liam trails off.

“You didn’t see him at the concert a week ago, did you?” Harry asks.

“No.”

“When we were singing Little Things,” Harry explains, getting that crease in between his eyebrows that seems to make an appearance quite frequently, “and the song was just about to end-”

“Get on with it, Harry.”

“God, Liam, I don’t know how you don’t even know. Talk to Zayn. Seriously,” he says, noting Liam’s small shake of his head. “it’s really not my place to tell you anything. Zayn made me promise.” 

“Fuck, fine,” Liam mutters, waving a hand at Harry. “You can go now.”

Harry gets up from Liam’s lap, shooting Liam a worried glance. “If you guys continue to have this fight or whatever you want to call it, it’ll eventually tear the rest of us apart. So get it together, yeah?” With that, Harry exits the room and Liam puts his head in his hands. 

As it turns out, Zayn had pleaded to Niall that he wanted a room to himself and being the way Niall is, he had obliged, so Liam is stuck with Niall until they move hotels.

It’s not like Niall is an awful person to bunk with, it’s just that he’s not all that into spooning like Zayn or Harry and sometimes Liam just likes to feel safe. It doesn’t seem that way tonight, though, so Liam will just have to deal with a restless night filled with dreams of raven-haired boys.

\----

_Fingers thread into his hair, tugging at the strands as a mouth drags across his throat, whispering muffled syllables as he nears his climax. “God, I love you, I love you,” a voice chants over and over again. Zayn’s back arches as he lets out a string of curses, followed by words that Liam has dreamed of hearing coming from Zayn’s lips. “I love you so fucking much, Liam.”_

Liam wakes up in a cold sweat, once again finding himself hard, his dick straining up against his boxer-briefs, as he always does at the crack of dawn after having one of _those_ dreams. Birds are chirping right outside his window in his hotel room and the sound is doing nothing to help his morning wood nor the throb in his temples that threatens to turn into a full-blown migraine. Groaning, he presses the pads of his fingers to his head, attempting to ease the pressure at least somewhat in one area of his body. 

He turns his head to glance at the alarm clock by the side of his bed and groans to find the numbers stating that it is only six in the morning. With his dick fucking pounding, he knows that he won’t be able to get to sleep any time soon if he doesn’t get rid of it. Without really thinking about it, he shoves a hand into his pants and he begins to tease the head of his cock, pinching it in between his fingers, and then he grasps at the shaft, giving it a few tugs, moaning appreciatively at the friction he’s been quite literally aching for. He closes his eyes, relishing in the sound of his fist hitting the skin of his belly and of course the feeling of wanking after a wet dream about one Zayn Malik. 

Speaking of which, an image of Zayn writhing underneath Liam’s weight as he pounds into him pops into his head, making his cock twitch in his fingers. The scene quickly shifts over to Zayn’s pretty mouth stretched around Liam’s cock, his big, wide eyes staring up at Liam as he takes him in deep. Even in the fantasy Liam can feel his dick hit the back of the other boy’s throat. With a cry, Liam fucks into his fist, his hand moving over it in rough jerks, and his come splashes out over it.

 _Fuck fuck fuck,_ Liam thinks, breathing hard in the afterglow of his orgasm. This isn’t the first time that Liam has fantasised about Zayn and it most certainly isn’t the first time that he has come from the thought.  


\----

Liam feels like his ears are bleeding. He knows that they’re not, but he definitely feels like they are.

Perrie has come to visit for the week and Liam definitely cannot handle her, nor her high, piercing voice.

“Zayn, I feel like it’s been ages!” she says, or more like screeches, grabbing at Zayn’s hand and kissing him on the cheek, leaving a glossy lip-shaped mark on it. Liam can’t help it: his lip curls up in disgust as he watches her ogle over _his_ Zayn. The Zayn that he is in love with. Then again, there’s no way that she can even know that.

“Hi, Liam!” she says brightly and it’s all Liam can do not to sneer at her, but for Zayn’s sake, God, is it for Zayn’s sake, he gives her a small smile. 

“Hey, Perrie. How are you?” Not that Liam really _cares_ how she’s doing, but he’s always been a polite person. 

“I’m great, thanks!” she turns back to Zayn and pulls on his hand. “C’mon, Zayn, I’m only here for the week so let’s have some fun.” 

“Liam, did you wanna come?” Liam had tuned out of the conversation, thinking about how much he despises Perrie because of her status in Zayn’s life, but he perks up when he hears his name.

“Come where?”

Zayn opens his mouth to reply but Perrie beats him to it. “To Funky Buddha, duh!” she says, as if he would know. He frowns, not exactly wanting to go anywhere with Perrie, but then again it is his favorite club they’re talking about, plus it’s also _Zayn_ , not just Perrie. Liam’s gaze lifts from Perrie’s smiling face to Zayn, who has an odd, daring look to his unwavering gaze, as if he knows that Liam wants nothing to do with the bubbly girl beside him. But, Liam isn’t exactly discreet.

“Yeah, sure,” Liam says, smirking at Zayn, accepting the unspoken challenge. “Let’s go.”

\----

Much like usual, the club is full of people and as soon as he steps in, the bass is vibrating through Liam’s body. This is exactly what he needs. Shrugging off Perrie’s insistent “let’s go dance, guys!” he mutters something about getting a drink, leaving Zayn and Perrie to themselves. He heads to the bar where he notices a familiar mop of curly brown hair with a giant liter of beer in front of him. Liam smacks him on the arm and takes a seat next to him. 

“What are you doing here?” he says. Harry turns his head slightly and grins sloppily. Liam can tell right away that Harry is pretty fucking drunk and that he had probably been crying. Harry’s hand abruptly shoots out and grasps at Liam’s bicep.

“I just found out that Eleanor will be on tour with us,” Harry croaks out, grip on Liam’s arm tightening. “Li, she’s going to ruin _everything_.” He drops his head onto Liam’s shoulder and lets out a sob, drunkenly reaching for Liam’s shirt. Harry is quite the ugly crier, so Liam knows that Harry will most likely get snot all over his nice, freshly pressed shirt.

“There there,” Liam coos, petting the younger boy’s hair as Harry whimpers pathetically.

“You stay true to your name,” Harry hiccups. “Daddy Direction.”

Liam snorts at the nickname that he had adopted pretty much right when the band was formed. Yes, it’s true that he’s pretty much always catered to the boys’ needs, but he wouldn’t say that he’s the dad of the group. If he were the dad, Louis would be the mom, what with the way he fusses over everyone, especially Niall, but they all fuss over Niall.

“Yes, Harry, Daddy Direction. Now let’s get you home.” Liam gets up from his seat, pulling Harry with him. Harry clings onto Liam like he’s the only thing keeping him from falling, which is probably true.

With Liam’s attention on Harry, he doesn’t notice the person in front of him. “Oh, I’m sorry-” He begins, but then realises that it's Perrie, most likely getting a drink for herself and Zayn.

“Harry? What’s wrong with him?” Perrie asks, at least having the decency to look worried. Then again, Perrie is not the terrible person that Liam likes to make her out to be.

“He’s had one too many drinks, is all,” he replies dryly, lugging Harry up from where he’s slumping against Liam, having passed out. 

“Here, I’ll take him back,” Perrie says, holding out her hands for Harry. 

“You uh, sure about that? He’s heavy.”

“I got him!” she says brightly. _Jesus Christ, how can she be so god-damn happy all the time?_ Liam shrugs and passes Harry over to her and she grasps him from under the armpits, grunting when she realises that he’s basically deadweight. “Don’t worry, I’ll get someone to help,” she pants. “Have fun, Liam!”

She somehow manages to get Harry away, his legs and feet dragging across the ground. Liam turns back around to the bar. “A shot of tequila, please.”

\----

Liam is well on his way to getting completely plastered. After continuously asking for drinks, the bartender had told him that he was cut off so Liam is staggering around, searching for a bathroom to probably throw up in. To his surprise, he topples into a man with a smaller build than him, but due to the room spinning, he isn’t able to figure out who it is. “Liam?” 

“Oh, hey Zayn,” Liam slurs, giggling. Even in his drunken stupor, Zayn is as gorgeous as always. “You-You’re hot.”

Zayn blushes prettily, gently pushing at Liam. “I think you need to get back to the hotel.”

“No, wanna dance,” Liam says, taking a step closer, getting into Zayn’s personal space. Liam inhales. “Wow, you smell good too. How do you smell so good and also be so fucking hot?”

Zayn shuffles his weight from foot to foot, obviously uncomfortable, but Liam can’t tell. Liam only wants to dance with the hot boy. “Fine, Liam, one dance.”

“Yesssssssssssss.” 

Liam pulls at Zayn’s hand, leading him to the other side of the club. As soon as he hits the dance floor, Liam starts doing this kind of jerky move with his hips, though it definitely isn’t in time with the music. “Come on, Zayn!” he grins crookedly, blindly searching for Zayn’s shoulders. “Let’s dance.”

Zayn sighs in exasperation, but he allows himself to be guided into Liam’s arms. Though he initially wanted to slow-dance with Zayn, or what you can consider slow-dancing while piss drunk, Liam’s senses all point toward the boy in his arms, the same boy he’s in love with. Then he slowly realises that he can potentially do _anything_ with him. Everything is _ZaynZaynZayn_ and he has every intention to make Zayn’s whole fucking world become _LiamLiamLiam._

A wicked smirk crosses Liam’s face as a new song comes on. Twisting Zayn around in his arms, he presses his body flush against Zayn’s back and his face ends up in Zayn’s hair. The smell of it is truly intoxicating and Liam can’t help but get at least a little turned on by it and he hides nothing. He grinds filthily against Zayn, rutting into his ass with every sway of his hips. He feels Zayn stiffen at the contact and with only some hesitation, one of his arms reaches up to wind around the back of Liam’s neck, revealing the flesh of his throat to Liam’s hungry gaze. Liam’s heart pounds in his chest as he feels Zayn grind back against Liam’s crotch and he can’t help but let out a small growl at the delicious friction. Liam’s hands, from where they are on Zayn’s waist, travel down to his hips and he grips them hard enough to bruise the delicate skin. A sense of boldness comes over him, so one of his hands leaves its place at the other boy’s hip to cup him. To his complete and utter surprise, when his hand passes over Zayn’s crotch, the jeans are tented out. Even in his intoxicated state, he can tell that that’s definitely a hard-on he’s feeling up.

“Shit,” he whispers. He steps away as Zayn turns around, his own disbelief probably reflected in Liam’s eyes.

“I-I gotta go,” Zayn squeaks out. With one last look at Liam, he takes off running across the club, leaving Liam confused, drunk, and really fucking horny.

\----

How Liam got back to the hotel is a miracle: after Zayn’s escape, Liam called Paul, asking him to send someone to pick him up because he felt “sick” and it’s not the kind of sick that you get from having far too many drinks.

Since then, Zayn has completely avoided Liam at all cost, not that Liam isn’t doing the same. He feels like it would have been easier just to completely ignore that that whole thing had occurred, but it doesn’t seem like it will go Liam’s way any time soon. 

“Okay, seriously, what happened after I left with Perrie?” Harry questions, having cornered Liam in his hotel room.

“Harry, don’t worry about it.” Liam gives him his best puppy dog eyes, hoping that Harry will indeed just leave this whole situation alone.

Harry sighs, lifting a hand to push through his growing head of hair and it’s apparent that Liam’s tactic did not work. “Listen, I’m going to fix this. I’m going to make sure that we are booked with four rooms, just like a few weeks ago, and you and Zayn are going to be forced into the same room together.” Harry sits down next to Liam, who in turn moves over a little. Harry pretends not to notice. “Li, I care about you. I care about Zayn, and I care that you are so completely miserable.”

Liam widens his eyes. “I am not-!”

“Yeah, you kind of are. It’s starting to get to the rest of us, even Niall.”

Liam forces his mouth shut and purses his lips, feeling guilty about dragging his bandmates into this fiasco. Instead of thinking, which is odd to say the least, Liam drops his head down on Harry’s broad shoulder and lets out a sad sigh. Harry wraps his arm around Liam, probably trying to comfort him, but it’s only making Liam feel worse about himself.

“I don’t know what else to do,” Liam murmurs, not actually talking to the other boy or really anyone in general. Harry rubs at Liam’s collarbone with a thumb and puts his head on top of Liam’s, unknowingly tickling Liam’s nose with his hair. Liam swats at the pieces with a tired hand, not really caring that he now feels like he needs to sneeze.

They sit in silence for a few more moments and Harry’s warmth starts to have an effect on Liam as he begins to drift off into sleep. Harry suddenly takes his arm off of Liam and bounces off the bed, startling Liam out of his doze.

“Jesus, was that necessary?” he complains, falling backwards until his back hits the mattress.

“Well, my name is actually Harry-”

Liam rolls his eyes at Harry’s bad humor and flings a pillow at him, making the other boy laugh as he dodges the soft cushion. Liam begins to laugh as well, the corners of his eyes crinkling. Harry picks up the pillow from the ground and throws it back with the others on the bed. He pats Liam on the head.

“Fix this mess, okay?” Harry says, pointing a ringed finger at the other boy. Liam nods slowly and with truth. He wants this fight, or whatever it is, to be over with far more than any of the others. “Remember, I’m making sure that we’re getting four rooms, so be prepared for the “I’m sorry” speech or however you want to do it. Just make sure that things are smoothed over, yeah?” Liam gulps and nods again. Harry’s mouth curves up into a smile. “Great! I’ll see you onstage tonight. Also, quit being so sulky too, because believe it or not fans are pretty damn good at figuring out what’s up, as I’m sure you’re well aware of.”

\----

Just as Harry had promised, there are only four rooms, but to Liam’s displeasure Harry had not cared to mention that the room that he is basically being forced to stay in is a honeymoon suite, meaning that there is only one very large, very ornate bed.

Liam is not happy.

Though Liam is very much in love with Zayn and would very much like to have mind-blowing sex with him, he’s sure as hell not ready for what is going to happen when it comes time to be together in the same place with no way out; Niall had made sure of that.

“This hotel room is able to be locked from the outside,” Niall had said seriously, showing Liam that there really is a lock. “though there is no lock on the inside, so you’re basically stuck in there until you make up with Zayn.” Liam had thrown Niall an incredulous look and the blond merely shrugged. “Sorry, mate. Yell at Harry, it was his idea.”

“What kind of hotel has doors with locks on the fucking _outside_?” Liam grumbles. He gives one of the fluffy pillows a punch, pretending that it’s Harry’s smug-ass face.

Liam flops back on the bed, hoping to take a short nap before the press interviews start in a few hours. He closes his eyes for all of five seconds when a knock on the door stirs him. With a huff, he gets up and stomps over to the door.

“For fuck’s sake, I’m trying-” he complains, grasping at the doorknob and flinging open the door. He stops short at the sight of the boy he’s been attempting to avoid.

“Zayn?”

Zayn eyes are drawn to the floor and it’s all Liam can do not to grab the other boy’s chin to make him look up into his own.

“I hear we’re sharing the same room,” Zayn says quietly, his gaze slowly lifting up from the ground to see over Liam’s shoulder into into the suite. His eyes slightly widen as they flick to Liam’s face, though it’s as if he’s looking through Liam. “It’s a matrimony suite-?”

“Somewhere along the lines of that,” Liam scratches at the back of his neck. “I think it’s supposed to be more like a honeymoon suite, though.” 

One of the sides of Zayn’s mouth quirks in what can be considered a smirk. “Did we get married without me being aware of it?”

Liam chuckles, feeling the tension between the two of them somewhat dissipate as he moves to the side to let Zayn in.’”Oh yeah, by the way, I brought Louis-”

The door immediately slams shut in the midst of Zayn’s sentence and that’s when Liam figures out that he and Zayn are now locked in. He tries the door and to his annoyance it doesn’t give and he turns to face Zayn.

“Shit. Nice going, Zayn.” 

“What is that supposed to mean?” Zayn frowns, crossing his arms. Liam mentally kicks himself as the air becomes strained once more.

“I didn’t mean for it to come out that way, I’m sorry,” Liam begins sheepishly. “I just- why did you bring Louis anyways?”

Zayn uncrosses his arms and lets out a breath that ruffles his fringe. “Well, he had said that he wanted to see what the suite looks like, but from what you’re acting like it’s probably for a completely different reason.”

Liam points at the doorknob. “Yeah, there’s no lock on the inside. They, as in Harry, made absolutely sure that we got a room with a lock on the outside.”

Zayn scowls. “Who decided to have a lock on the outside?”

Liam’s face splits into a smile despite himself. “That’s what I said!”

Zayn guffaws and Liam can’t help but feel hopeful that everything is resolved. That emotion dissipates as soon as Zayn’s face falls into the sullen expression he’s taken to having the past few weeks. “What the hell happened between us?”

Liam opens his mouth to reply, but he closes it when he realises that he doesn’t have an answer he’s willing to say. He shuffles his socked feet on the floor. “I-I don’t know.”

Zayn grabs at Liam’s hands and interlocks them, making Liam flinch from the sudden contact that he has not had from Zayn in ages. “What did I do?” he asks desperately, squeezing at Liam’s fingers. Liam’s mouth drops open. 

“W-What? No, you didn’t do anything,” Liam says, astonishment making his words shaky. “God, if it was anyone’s fault, it’s mine. Why would you even think that?”

Zayn’s lips become a thin line as he looks into Liam’s eyes for the first time in weeks. To Liam’s dismay, they are slowly becoming shiny with tears. “Because of that one night at Funky Buddha.”

“Zayn-” Liam stops, not quite being able to believe what’s coming out of Zayn’s mouth. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“Well, I mean, you f-felt me. Didn’t that scare you? Isn’t that why you stepped away?”

Liam bites at his lip, wanting so badly to kiss Zayn’s look of anguish off his face. “No, no, not at all. I stepped away because I was just- I was just confused. If you knew how I actually feel about you-” Liam stops right then, shutting his mouth. To his surprise, Zayn lets go of his hands and cups Liam’s face. 

“Li, don’t shut me out now. Just tell me,” Zayn pleads, his thumbs brushing the the apples of the other boy’s cheeks. “please.”

Liam closes his eyes, reveling in the feeling of Zayn gently touching his face. “I can’t tell you. I just can’t.”

Liam feels Zayn’s hands fall away and he opens his eyes to see Zayn has turned away from Liam. He hears a sniff come from the other boy and Liam feels awful. He feels fucking awful because he is making Zayn absolutely miserable and what for? Because he’s too much of a god damn pussy to fess up? No, he isn’t having this.

Liam reaches out a hand, swallowing down the guilt that threatens to engulf him if he doesn’t say something. “Zayn-”

“I love you.”

Liam freezes, his arm still stretched out, as Zayn turns back to face Liam. Zayn’s eyes are large, the colour of caramelised sugar, and framed by dark lashes now glistening from the tears freely falling,They’re so beautiful that Liam can’t help but get lost in them.

“I-I don’t understand.”

Zayn worries his bottom lip with his teeth. “No, I mean- I’m in love with you and I have been for a long, long time.”

Suddenly, everything clicks. What Harry had said about Little Things, and Louis, and- Zayn had sang it to him, the very lyrics, “I’m in love with you and all your little things”, and that’s why he’s been acting so differently around Liam, just because Liam had turned to look away. He wants to fucking hurt himself because he’s been such an idiot.

Seeing Zayn visibly shaken by what he had just confessed, Liam crosses over the few feet separating them, bringing the other boy in for a hug. Zayn snakes his arms around Liam’s waist and squeezes him tightly. Zayn presses his face into Liam’s clothed shoulder and he can feel the wetness from Zayn’s tears soaking into his shirt. They stand like that for a while until Zayn withdraws, wiping furiously at his eyes. He looks anywhere but Liam’s face.

“So, yeah. I’m in love with you,” Zayn repeats, shrugging, as if this is just a regular conversation and not a declaration of love,“I know you don’t feel the same way-”

Liam laughs, laughs harder than he has in weeks, and Zayn shoots him an incredulous look. “Is it really that funny?”

Liam bends over, holding his stomach, trying to catch his breath from his laughing fit. He straightens up to see a hurt expression plastered across Zayn’s face and his grin softens into a small, affectionate smile.

“Zayn,” Liam murmurs, putting every bit of himself into that one word, that one name, that one person that has become Liam’s world.

“Let me show you how I feel.”

With that, he steps forward and captures Zayn’s lips with his own. Zayn makes a noise deep in his throat, most likely a sound of surprise, but Liam swallows the utterance down. He moves closer, aligning his body with Zayn’s front and breaks the kiss, pressing his forehead against the other boy’s.

“God, Zayn,” Liam whispers, his mouth ghosting Zayn’s. “I’m in love with you too.”

Zayn is about to say something, but Liam silences him by pressing his lips to Zayn’s once again. Zayn gasps into Liam’s mouth as the taller boy crowds Zayn into the door, slotting a thigh in between Zayn’s legs. Liam’s lips leave Zayn’s as they make their way to his throat and Zayn tilts his head so Liam can get better access.

“So now that we’ve both confessed,” Zayn says, voice shaky as Liam continues to softly kiss his neck, “are we gonna-?”

Liam smiles against Zayn’s throat. He brings his head back to see Zayn’s face and is properly aroused at the sight of Zayn’s dilated eyes. 

“If that’s okay with you.”

Zayn nods vigorously as he snakes his arms around the back of Liam’s neck. “God, yes.”

Liam lets out a growl of satisfaction at finally, _finally_ being able to get what he has sought after for four years: Zayn fucking Malik. 

A strong feeling of love shoots through Liam’s chest and he smashes his face into Zayn’s neck and murmurs “I love you, I love you” over and over again until he feels Zayn’s fingers begin to push through Liam’s hair. He shudders at the contact and grabs at Zayn’s waist, maneuvering them over to the bed. He gently pushes Zayn down onto it and clambers on top, straddling the older boy. He leans down and places a chaste kiss on Zayn’s lips, smiling into his mouth. He leans back and to his pleasure, he sees Zayn looking quite fucked out already, what with the obvious rise and fall of his chest and his eyes glazed over.

“So is it safe to assume that you’ve fantasised about this happening frequently?” Liam asks, coyly playing with the edge of Zayn’s shirt. Liam unintentionally shifts his weight and Zayn’s eyes flutter closed as he lets out a grunt. Liam moves again, grinding down on Zayn’s crotch, which elicits another groan. Zayn’s eyes open and he makes grabby hands at Liam’s tank. 

“This needs to come off,” he says hoarsely, attempting to grab hold of it but to no avail. Liam chuckles, doing the work for him as he quickly sheds the article of clothing.

“Same goes for you.”

Liam helps Zayn out of his shirt and presses him down into the mattress, attacking his lips once more. He licks into the other boy’s mouth with ease, tasting, and memorising the ways of Zayn’s mouth. He sucks at Zayn’s tongue, which elicits another moan from the boy underneath him. He pushes himself into Zayn’s crotch, reveling in the friction. The bulge underneath him twitches up against his arse and Liam is reminded that it probably needs some kind of relief. He shifts backwards and unbuckles the other’s belt, whilst maintaining eye contact with Zayn, who’s pupils are blown wide, the brown being swallowed by the black. He dips his fingers into the waistband of Zayn’s briefs and pulls down both his jeans and pants in one go, unveiling new skin. Zayn’s dick comes out and slaps wetly against his stomach, the tip already blurting pre-come. 

“Beautiful,” Liam murmurs, mouth literally watering at the sight of Zayn’s arousal. His glazed eyes flick up to Zayn’s. “May I?”

Zayn nods, visibly gulping. Liam obliges by wrapping his hand around the base of Zayn’s cock, stroking it a few times. Zayn’s breath hitches and his abs contract, much to Liam’s chagrin. Zayn’s fingers curl into the bedsheets as Liam dips his head down and licks thick stripes from the base to the cockhead with vigor, slowly feeding more of Zayn’s cock into his eager mouth as he goes.

“Oh, God. Oh my fucking _God_.” Zayn’s body lifts up from the bed, wanting to fuck into Liam’s absolutely sinful mouth, but Liam holds his hips down with large hands. He tongues at the underside of Zayn’s cock, right where that thick vein is and Zayn lets out a filthy moan. Liam takes his mouth off of Zayn with a small _pop_ and licks around his lips, tasting the salty pre-come.

Liam eyes Zayn, just memorising the way Zayn looks in this moment. “What are you doing?” Zayn asks breathlessly, his chest rising and falling rapidly as his dick twitches against his stomach, desiring to be touched.

Liam’s so hard in his pants that it literally _hurts_ and the fact that he has Zayn spread out, all for him, on this bed makes his cock fucking pulse. He dips his head once more and takes it all in, this time sliding his hands underneath Zayn to grip at his ass, actually wanting Zayn to buck into his mouth, wanting him to come down the back of his throat. Zayn groans loudly, bucking his hips into Liam’s wet mouth, this time being able to without Liam restraining him. Liam hums in satisfaction and swallows around Zayn’s dick, choking every so often on how hard Zayn is fucking his mouth. Zayns hands search for Liam and they find their way into his hair, pulling at the soft locks.

“Li, gonna come,” Zayn manages to choke out, grip on Liam’s hair tightening as he comes closer to the edge. Liam looks up the length of Zayn’s body to see him with his mouth open in that "o" formation, his eyes squeezed shut. Liam moans around Zayn’s cock and he grinds himself on the bed, his cock still trapped in his pants, wanting some kind of relief at this truly erotic scene he’s witnessing. He pulls off of Zayn’s cock, laughing quietly at the whimper of frustration coming from above him. He lifts his stomach up from the sheets, quickly making work of the restricting clothing, sighing when his dick falls free. He throws the pants off to the side of the bed and clambers back on top of Zayn, groaning when the underside of his cock slides along Zayn’s. 

“Fuck me,” Zayn begs, his breathing erratic. Liam’s cock twitches against his abdomen at Zayn’s breathless words. 

Liam presses his lips onto Zayn’s, his tongue automatically seeking entrance. His tongue fucking into Zayn’s mouth mimics the motion of his hips: a slow, dirty grind that has Zayn panting and moaning. Liam reaches over Zayn’s body and grasps for the knob of the drawer, pulling it open and fingering for the thing he knows he’ll need. His fingers find it and he brings it out, popping open the bottle of lube’s lid with his thumb. He gets off of Zayn, who is still fighting to maintain control, settles on the side of him, pressing gentle kisses to his mouth, his neck, and his collarbones. 

“This might hurt a bit, so I’ll need you to relax,” Liam murmurs into Zayn’s ear, licking at the shell. Liam can see Zayn’s abs contract in anticipation as he squeezes out the substance onto three of his fingers, warming the lube with the pads of his fingers. His slicked fingers reach underneath Zayn’s drawn up balls, the tip of his index finger circling the rim of Zayn’s hole. He slowly pushes in, carefully watching Zayn’s reaction as he slides his digit all the way in. Zayn’s hole clenches around him and Liam can’t help but moan at the thought of the other boy clenching around his aching cock. 

‘You okay?” Liam asks, placing a kiss on Zayn’s brow. Zayn nods, his eyes just so dilated. Liam slowly puts another finger in, scissoring the other boy open and is satisfied to feel Zayn grind back on on his fingers. Liam searches around, attempting to find that spot, that spot he knows will make Zayn cry out and he crooks his fingers, knowing he hit his mark when he hears Zayn’s yelp of his name. 

“Oh, Liam, Liam,” he moans, the syllables in Liam’s name drawn out. Liam gnaws on his lip, relishing in the sound of his whole world moaning out his name. Liam slides in another digit, the third one, fucking into Zayn’s hole in much the same way that he will be doing in just a few moments. Zayn’s hands fumble for something to grab hold of, so his hands fist into the sheets as he somehow, unbelievably keeps himself from coming. Satisfied with himself and the way Zayn is pleading “fuck me, fuck me,” with tears actually gathering in his eyes, Liam takes out his fingers and kisses Zayn’s swollen, bitten lips once more. 

A sheen of sweat is covering Zayn’s body, making his tattoos shine and is also making Zayn look even more impossibly beautiful. Liam has dreamed of this moment for fucking ages and to think that it’s about to happen and can very well occur frequently in the future - it’s all Liam can do not to come right there and then.

He stares at Zayn, shaking his head slowly. “Are you even real?” he murmurs, amazed by this god-like creature underneath him. The fingers of the hand he hadn’t used on Zayn stroke his upper cheek. Zayn leans into the touch, his eyelashes fluttering against the edges of Liam’s fingers as they close.

“Are you real?” Zayn says, his voice quavering with the sudden swell of emotion overtaking him. Liam bites at his lip, finding it so, so hard to believe that this boy wants him, of all the people on the world. Liam chuckles, his thumb swiping at the tears that had spilled onto Zayn’s face. “I think I am.”

He kisses Zayn, this time with no heat or intention behind it.

“Are you ready?” he says into Zayn’s lips. Zayn inclines his head and his fingers, having found their way into Liam’s hair again, twist through his strands.

Liam leans back up, groaning a bit at the slide of his cock against the sheets, having been untouched for the longest time, it feels wonderous. He reaches back over to grab the box of condoms that are conveniently set in the corner of the drawer and grabs a packet. “No,” Zayn murmurs, surprising Liam, “I want to feel you, all of you.”

“Are you sure?”

Zayn sighs, his eyes closed again. “Yes.”

Liam throws the condoms aside, not wanting to question Zayn any further and grabs the bottle of lube. He squeezes a generous amount onto his hands and he coats his cock with it, shivering at the cold of the substance that fortunately begins to warm to his body heat temperature. He wipes his lube-covered hands on the sheets of the bed and grabs the backs of Zayn’s thighs, lifting them up so he can position himself at Zayn’s entrance. He pauses. “Don’t you think this would be easier if you were on all fours?”

“No, wanna see you.”

Liam can’t complain with that, so instead of talking he slowly pushes the blunt head of his cock into Zayn, watching in wonder as Zayn’s face contorts into a look that lies between pain and pleasure. “Relax, babe,” Liam coos, brushing the hair that had fallen onto Zayn’s forehead off to the side. Zayn’s hole relaxes around Liam so he is able to push himself further in, groaning at the tight, warm heat now surrounding him. He wants nothing more than to pound into Zayn, the itch making it hard not to, but the desire to not hurt the boy underneath him outweighs the former. 

He slides all the in, and he holds it there, waiting for Zayn to adjust to this new sensation. He dips his head to suck a mark into the side of Zayn’s throat. Zayn’s breath hitches and he lets out a grunt as he lets his legs fold around Liam’s torso.

“You adjust quickly,” Liam says, surprising himself by how deep and husky his voice has gotten over the course of a few minutes.

“You’re fucking huge,” Zayn chokes on his words as Liam bottoms out, his dick completely sheathed within Zayn’s ass. He sits there, pulsing inside Zayn, waiting for the other boy to give him the signal. 

“Y-You can move.”

Liam groans deeply and loudly as he buries his face into the crook of Zayn’s neck, his dick slowly sliding out of Zayn, his head still barely in, to then thrust back inside. Zayn’s breath puffs out as he claws at Liam’s back, his blunt nails sure to leave some kind of mark. With each thrust, Liam’s hips are flush against Zayn’s ass and he groans at just how fucking tight Zayn really is. Liam begins to build a pace as he dicks into Zayn repeatedly, mouthing at Zayn’s neck and collarbones. Liam twists his hips into Zayn slightly different and Zayn lets out a cry, a high keen that makes Liam’s dick throb inside Zayn, his narrow hips rising up off the bed. Zayn then begins to take in Liam with an enthusiasm Liam didn’t think he can muster. Wanting to switch up the pace a bit, he pulls himself all the way out, his cockhead just at Zayn’s entrance smirking at Zayn’s whimper as his hole clenches around nothing. He dicks back in quickly, bottoming out in mere milliseconds. 

Zayn moans, probably loud enough for the entire fucking hotel to hear and one of hands scrabble around until it finally lands on the back of Liam’s head, his fingers carding through the short, bristly hairs on the back of his neck. He brings Liam forward into a hard kiss, one that, if Liam wasn’t already panting, would leave him breathless. 

Zayn’s back curves as he arches into Liam’s chest at one particular thrust Liam gives. Zayn sobs, big, fat tears rolling down his cheeks, just so inconceivably turned-on by all that is happening. “I love you, I love you so fucking much, Liam.” 

Liam moans loudly at those words and Zayn curses, his dick twitching from in between them as Liam pulls the orgasm right out from him, his come splashing on both their abdomens. His hole tightens around Liam’s dick and it’s all Liam can do not to come just from the rigorous feeling of Zayn, Zayn, fucking _Zayn_.

“Gonna come,” Liam moans out, taking in Zayn’s completely fucked out, blissful face. With a few more rather weak thrusts, he buries himself as far inside Zayn as he can and comes, filling the other boy up, trying to keep himself up above the other boy on his shaking limbs. To no avail, he falls on top of Zayn, where he struggles to regain his regular heartbeat. They lay there in a come-filled heap until they both catch their breath. Liam rolls over next to Zayn and props himself up on one, still shaky arm to smile tiredly at Zayn, who is still on his back, his cock softening, staring up at the ceiling with a peculiar frown. Liam feels panicked at Zayn’s expression, as if he didn’t just have the best fuck of his life.

“Zayn? D-Did you not enjoy that?” Zayn tilts his head to stare at Liam with wide eyes, his pupils gone back to normal. 

“You’re kidding, right? Liam,” he laughs, “that was _the_ most mind-blowing fucking experience I have ever had in my life and you think that I didn’t _enjoy_ it?” 

“Then wh-”

“I’m worried that everyone in the hotel is probably really pissed at us,” Zayn says seriously, turning his body to face Liam. “I mean, we weren’t being very quiet.”

Liam sighs, reassured, and reaches out a hand to grab at Zayn’s, his fingers filling the slots in between Zayn’s. “I’m thinking the same thing, actually.” Liam frowns as a sudden thought crosses his mind. “That reminds me-”

A faint _click_ of a lock startles the couple as the door is eased open to reveal a grinning Louis Tomlinson with Harry behind him. 

Liam squawks and quickly pulls his hand out of Zayn’s grip to cover his crotch, though it doesn’t really do much to hide his and Zayn’s disheveled hair, the wet spots on the bed, nor the lube and condoms thrown careless aside. “What the fuck, Louis?!”

“I told you that you were going to stay in here until you got everything sorted out,” Harry begins, sounding like he’s smiling, “and it seems that you uh, have.”

“Well, yeah, I told you that I would,” Liam says, his face flaming from embarrassment. He waves his free hand at them. “Go away, we need to clean up.”

Louis laughs loudly, making Liam grunt in annoyance. “Fine, yeah, we’ll go. Have fun, you cheeky bastards.” With a wink, he closes the door. 

“You owe me, Styles,” Louis’ voice can be heard through the door as the pair walk away. Harry’s low voice follows. “I hope sexual favors will do the trick.”

Liam grimaces at the mental images and glances over to where Zayn had rolled over onto his stomach, his ass in full viewing pleasure; he had also put a pillow over his head. A muffled “Are they gone?” is uttered from under the pillow and Liam laughs as the other boy pulls it away and flips back over.

“Yeah, they’re gone.”

“Oh, thank fucking God. Don’t they know how to knock?” 

“It doesn’t seem that way does it?” Liam says, biting at the inside of his cheek as he remembers what he was going to say before they were so rudely interrupted. “I need to ask you something.”

“Yeah?”

Liam scratches at the back of his neck, not really sure how to go about asking this without sounding like a tosser, as Louis had put it. “Does Perrie know anything about this?”

To Liam’s surprise, Zayn grins. “You don’t actually know what’s going on, or isn’t going on, between us, do you?” 

“Er, no, it doesn’t seem like it.”

Zayn stares intently at his nail and begins to pick at it. “We aren’t engaged.”

Liam’s mouth drops open. “What?!”

“Yeah, it’s just a ploy to fool the public,” he says, looking up at Liam who is opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. “though I think many of the fans have already figured it out, actually.”

“How did I not know this?”

“Well, you kinda are oblivious to a lot of things,” he snorts, patting himself on the chest and raising an eyebrow at the other boy. 

Liam clicks his tongue. “Hey, now. I made you come, so I don’t need this kind of attitude from you.” 

Zayn’s simpers playfully as his tongue flicks out to lick around his lips. Liam’s gaze following its movements.“Yeah? What are you going to do about it?” 

Liam smirks, his eyes already darkening in anticipation. “Oh, Zayn. You’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh this was seriously so much fun to write!! I absolutely love Ziam and I like Larry as a side-pairing so of course I had to put them in. It took about a month to write, even though it's only about 10,000 words, but I'm not one that generally writes in one go. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
